girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-05-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to improve it. ---- Hmm, Do you think Beastie believes Agatha's claim of lineage now? Will he show a bit more classical Heterodyne Monster loyalty? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:00, May 18, 2015 (UTC) : Not until after it has met Queenie! What do you expect? It is part eldritch horror, after all. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 08:04, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Remember the last time a tangential similarity in appearance was assumed to be indicative of a Spark creation's maker? The top-hat clank that tore through the Castle Wulfenbach fleet and delivered Agatha's message to Gil at the end of 2013 was assumed to be of a character that isn't even confirmed to be a Spark, all because of red stone bits on joints and such and barely discernible Heterodyne trilobite emblems (which I might add ). And on that note, the blue eye is gone anyway. It was an affectation of the Beast before it was stripped to its core, not indicative of a relation to the eldritch abominations investigating Klaus's reckless move. It's like saying Agatha and Tarvek are related because they both wear glasses.--MadCat221 (talk) 17:23, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, let's see; how did the beast come by its eyes? It was created by Faustus Heterodyne, right? What inspired Old Faustus? Was it the eldritch horrors he discovered and was frightened so much by? Or did he conquer his fears and incorporate one into his train? The settings for stories are assumed to be consistent. When they aren't they stop being entertaining. I took the incident you are so insistent about rubbing my face in as a fluke. There was no visual trace whatsoever in that machine that suggested it was built by Agatha. None. Sparks, in this universe, are supposed to have recognizable styles. That had machine lacked any trace of Agatha's work. I am being as logical as possible and you are making the wild assertions here. I am sorry, but that is the case. You either have information that I am not privy to, or you are being as illogical as anyone can be. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:18, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: Hey, hey, hey, let's keep it friendly. There's no clear evidence either way about the Beast's eyes. I would like to point out, just for clarity, that Saturnus Heterodyne, not Faustus, built the Beast. Agatha's grandad, built it. Bill and Barry's dad. Also, just for the record, Robur Heterodyne messed with time and attacted the "hideous, extradimentional beings", not Faustus. Plus, if you're refering to "Ol' Vorthang's Sunday Best Armour", Agatha merely got it working. She didn't build it or modify it (beyond lashing GIl's zappy stick to it's battleaxe). All that being said, you are welcome to speculate about the Beast. You seem to be insistent about what it is. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Well put, AndyAB99! Well put, and nicely clarified. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:36, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Man, how do you guys remember all this stuff? I can see I'm going to have to reread everything from the beginning. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 13:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've read and reread the comic a number of times (I lost count). I also have the PDF's and saved page-by-page JPGs, grouped by volume, for fast archival review. But I'm not a fanatic fan or anything. :-) AndyAB99 (talk) 01:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::The Eldritch horrors' eyes could not have been the inspiration for The Beast's eye. The beings that old Saturnus Heterodyne saw was not the same that we (and Gil) saw. He saw some quite different beasts, and we learned on Friday what they were. And their eyes are quite different! Svesjo :::::Ahem. Saturnus DID NOT see the Dreen. Robur Heterodyne did. Today's page is implying that Robur saw Dreen. SO, you are correct that Gil did not see the same thing as the Castle described. But you have the wrong Heterodyne. (picky, picky, I know). --AndyAB99 (talk) 13:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yes, you are right, of course, I mixed them up, too. Svesjo :::::Actually, your point reminded me that only Gil, Higgs, and Castle Heterodyne have seen the "Eldrich Horror". Neither Faustus nor Robur nor Saturnus have seen it. Robur apparently saw Dreen, whose eyes aren't visible. --AndyAB99 (talk) 01:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) This page is the first time the Mini-Beast has had visible legs. If it was able to grow then itself, then I think that it will be causing a lot more trouble down the road. More likely, however, its legs are retractable (there are small bumps on the bottom of the Beast's body in the ), Agatha just installed them, or (most likely) Phil forgot to draw its legs before. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Very astute. I surmise that they were generated from the devouring of Violetta's aglets, as they are an appropriate foot-related source material.--MadCat221 (talk) 21:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Interesting possibility, if it had a mouth. I suspect Agatha didn't want it to grow out of control again so no mouth. Argadi (talk) 00:40, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I have not mouth and I MUST eat...or was that scream? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 02:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::He seems to be capable of screaming even without a mouth. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:38, May 20, 2015 (UTC)